The cougar and the monkey
by Negative Gee's
Summary: Kali has a plan to seduce sun. so she decides to "test" him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a midnight snack

It was nearly midnight, and Sun Wukong was hungry. Slipping out of his bed, Sun left the spacious room The belladonna's had provided him when he arrived with Blake in Menagerie. Quietly stealing into the hallway and wearing only a pair of silk pajamas that he had been given, and were miraculously in his size.

Sun made his way through the stately belladonna household on the way to its spacious and well stocked kitchen. After pilfering some food from his feline hosts Sun left the kitchen to return to his room. Thinking about his current situation and the recent revelations about the white fang presence in Menagerie, Sun was deep in thought and began to wander as he snacked upon his stolen foodstuffs. Ghira was still cold with him, And sun believed he would never fully gain the Chieftain's trust. Kali on the other hand seemed quite warm to him, a little TOO warm in fact. Sun had several times caught the woman eyeing him during meals or as he went to his room after a shower. Kali had also made some very suggestive comments to Sun during conversations. Something about kali seemed feral, like she was hunting something, Sun wondered if that something could be him….

Passing empty rooms, numerous exquisite, paintings and hanging vines, as he snacked on the food he had "liberated" from the kitchen, Sun accidently strayed into Ghira's study. The room was Immaculate, save for the desk that was covered in paperwork, The room was immaculately clean, the only exception being Ghiras desk, which was strewn with paperwork. The moment he realized his mistake, Sun turned around to leave the pristine room, but before he could, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Wukong, up a bit late aren't we"? Asked Kali Belladonna, who sat curled up on the sofa at the center of the room. "Oh Mrs.B, I'm sorry, I just got a bit lost going back to my room". "I see", replied Kali, "and most of tomorrow's breakfast seems to have gotten lost with you it seems." Caught red handed, the blonde ruffian blushed and apologized for his rudeness, and he meant it, the belladonnas had been very kind to him by allowing him to stay in their home, even ghira, considering the circumstances, had at least given a grudging acceptance. Ghira and Blake had traveled overnight to a nearby village to meet with several Faunus elders, they would not return for several days, as the village they were travelling to was on the opposite side of Menagerie and would not be back for another week.

Again hoping to make it back to the safety and relatively embarrassment free darkness of his room sun bid Kali goodnight and again attempted to leave the study, and again was stopped by Kalis voice.

"Have you mated with my daughter"? Asked Kali. Sun, shocked by the question and the bluntness of it, stood there like a deer in headlights. Bewildered, sun began to stammer, "Umm, Mrs.B, I-" " _please_ , call me Kali", interrupted the motherly faunus with a purr. "It's a simple question young man, you should be able to answer it." "No, umm, Kali, I have not ''mated'' with your daughter." said a crimson Sun. "A shame" Kali replied, "I had hoped she may have found a suitable partner, that bullheaded rapscallion hurt my daughter in many ways."

"Yeah, blake didn't say mu-, wait, you said it's a shame?" sun exclaimed incredulously. "Yes" replied Kali, "I only want the best for my daughter, however, the fact that you have yet to bed my daughter leaves me with several…questions. And more than a few ideas."

Sun looked at the matriarchal Kali and only then noticed what she was wearing. A sheer nightgown with a plunging neckline revealing a large amount of cleavage, and the same color of her day clothes, held by only a single silk sash around her waist, accentuating curves that seemed to want to break free of the nightgown and a neckline showing a large amount of cleavage The bottom of the dress showed off a set of wide hips and long smooth legs,. Kali had aged like a pristine Mistralan wine, her body seemingly unravaged by time's decay,. Sun could now appreciated where the bellabooty had been inherited from.

"Questions"? Asked sun, growing ever more cautious with the situation at hand.

"Yes, I would like to see if you will be a fit mate for my daughter.""If you don't mind, of course." purred Kali. "Umm, ask away I guess", said a shaken sun, "but is Ghira comfortable with this"? Sun queried nervously, cautious about the way the conversation had gone and looking for a way out.

"My husband trusts my Judgment and decisions, besides, this is between you and me." Sun still felt nervous but he again affirmed that she may ask her questions, if it would help him get them to accept his feelings for their daughter. "Very well, my first question is how many lovers had you taken before my daughter came along."? "Around five or six, answered Sun truthfully.

Sun had a suspicion that Kali would know the instant he attempted to hide any truth from her so he answered her following questions about his upbringing and his lovers." Kali got up from her seat and approached sun, her hips swaying back and forth with a sensual glide. "So you have had experience with women before, good, but not too many to make me question your health. My next question is how well are you endowed"? "Endowed"? Asked sun, "I come from a poor family in Vacuo, i'm sorry but money is somet-" Sun was cut short by a bark of laughter from kali which wrang around the spacious office.

"No my dear boy, I meant what is your size of your manhood, I only want the best for Blake so I need to know you have the right equipment to satisfy my daughter someday." Sun blushed, a rare occasion for the rambunctious Young faunus. "I guess i'm of decent size, ma'am" stuttered a crimson Sun.

"That answer fails to give me confidence, young man" said Kali as she walked behind the chair sun sat upon, "it seems I must take it upon myself to find if you will be a suitable mate for my daughter, and again, _call me Kali_." Kali leaned over and placed her hands over suns chest, bringing her face inches from sun. What do you mean, said sun, not believing what he was hearing. "It means, young sun, that you will mate with me to prove yourself, you must do this before you can ever be with my daughter." What about Ghira?", stammered Sun, looking for an out, the food in his arms dropped to the floor in shock.. "Ghira may not approve of you, but he respects me and my decisions, so as you can see, there is no way out of this."

Sun saw that Kali had trapped him and he conceded defeat. "Okay, but I'm doing this for Blake." "Good" said Kali, "You have passed the first test. Now remove your clothing, I'm going to inspect your body."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: closer inspections

Sun stood sheepishly and began to remove his shirt, as it fell to the floor, revealing his chest and perfect abdominals. Kali purred. "My, you certainly are a strapping young man" said kali sliding a finger across suns muscular chest. Circling around Sun, Kali felt suns tail, the softness revealing hard muscle and bone underneath it. Sun blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as he felt Kali grab a handful of his toned ass. "This definitely meets my standards, Kali said coyly. "But now for the real test, reveal yourself," commanded Kali, whose cheery and kind demeanor now replaced with a dominating presence of control and power. Sun, now completely at the command of the Older faunus, pulled the drawstrings on his pajama pants, which silently slid to the floor in a silken puddle around his ankles. His tail twitched nervously, revealing his discomfort. "Well hello there", purred Kali, who now stood in front of sun. "This is promising" she said as she observed his member that was surrounded by a groomed bush of blonde pubic hair. "But I need to see you at your fullest potential, so I know you can please my daughter." "I assume you consider my daughter's features arousing"?, said the Feline. Running a finger down Sun's toned chest, "do you care to see where she got them from?" and with that, Kali pulled her nightgown aside revealing her breasts, still as round and perky as a woman half her age, and capped with lush pink nipples surrounded by soft white flesh."

Suns mind blanked, and his face grew hot, and soon blood began to fill his growing cock. "Mmm, it seems you have yet to achieve your fullest potential", said Kali as she regarded his slowly growing erection. "Let's change that." Kali then reached down, and began to stroke Suns rising cock, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. The older faunus's touch soon brought sun to his full length, sitting at nearly 9 inches long."My my, you certainly are gifted aren't you young man?, and so virile" purred Kali as her hands grasped suns cock. Kali's ears flicked flirtatiously, and without a sound she pushed sun down onto the couch.

Rising up, Kali removed what was left of her nightgown, revealing a large but well trimmed bush above her soaked sex. Again Sun's thoughts noted how Kali's body had seemed to not have ever aged from its prime. I If you wish to have my blessing to mate with my daughter,I will need to test you, and you will need to accept any command or instructions I give you, understood? Sun nodded, having accepted what was about to happen. There would be no stopping what was about to take place.

"The first test is to see your abilities in pleasing a partner, so please me, and then we can move on to the next test, and this test is only using your hands and mouth. well now, don't be shy".

Sun stood up and approached Kali, and with no hesitation, and relishing the challenge, sun wrapped his arm around the small of Kali's back and brought her into a deep kiss. Kali's lips soon parted, and two tongues began to battle for dominance over the other, tasting, exploring. Sliding across the ridge of Kali's teeth, sun discovered her canines were very pronounced, almost like the fangs of a jungle cat.

As the kiss progressed, suns arm lowered and began to stroke Kalis side, his other arm reached down and found itself over Kali's dripping snatch, sun began to explore and rub Kali's womanhood, and deftly slid a finger inside. The actions of suns hand soon elicited a moan from between the Faunus's busy lips. Breaking the kiss, Kali said, "your technique is acceptable but it could use some wo-" Kalis voice hitched as suns exploring finger found a target and slipped another finger inside her. Kali soon was gasping from the current of pleasure suffocating her mind.

Sun took the distraction to his full advantage and while still fingering her, Sun placed his lips over one of Kalis nipples, and began to suck on it, and began to flick his tongue across it. Kali moaned yet again and, pressing his luck, Sun gently bit down on the sensitive tip. "Oh, my" gasped Kali, her thoughts centered on how this young ruffian was pleasuring her like she hadnt been in years. Wanting more, The matriarchal belladonna placed her hands on sun's broad shoulders and pushed him down to his knees, bringing his face inches from her soaked mound. Knowing what was next, the golden haired faunus placed his mouth over Kalis delicate snatch, still with two fingers working Kali closer and closer to climax. Suns tongue found Kalis hood, and stole inside, flicking Kalis sensitive nub The sudden burst of pleasure pushed Kali over the edge, driving her wild with ecstasy, her hands raking through sun's shining gold locks. Replacing his tongue with the thumb of his other hand, suns tongue stole inside of kalis slit, and began to dart in and out of her at a deliberate pace, tasting Kalis sweet juices.

These actions soon caused an event that hadn't happened in over a decade, Kali belladonna was brought to orgasm. Shivers ran down her back and her mouth fell open, tongue lolling. Kali rode the waves of pleasure, mind completely blank. Suns tongue and chin were glistening in the moonlight from the fluids that gushed out of Kalis climax. Falling to the couch, Kali lay there gasping, occasionally twitching from the massive orgasm she had just been given. Looking down, Sun pulled a cheeky grin and said, "So did I pass the test"?


	3. Chapter 3

After the first test, Kali had been unable to keep her wits about her, and she stumbled off to bed on shaking legs. After reaching her bed, Kali thought about what she had just done. Ever since The young monkey faunus had arrived, Kali had been smitten. Suns easy laughter and the kind way he treated Blake made him a fascination for Kali, and that's not even counting his body, oh yes, his body. Kali had been wanting to bite off a piece of that monkey ass since it had walked through their front door. As soon as she saw him, Kali knew she had to seduce poor sun. Now that she had a taste, she knew she couldn't stop. All that business she said about sun "proving himself, was simply an excuse to get him to sleep with her. Writing all this in her journal, and planning what she would do next, Kali set her alarm, and went to sleep...

Sun, left blue balled but proud, went to bed and fell into the warm embrace of sleep, not knowing that this journey had just started..


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chaper 4: Early morning activities/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sun woke up to someone in his bed. With sleep still in his eyes, Sun looked down and Saw Kali Belladonna on all fours on top of his bed. She had a hungry look in her eyes and her hand lay on his stiff morning wood. "This has to be a dream" thought sun, and then the recollection of last night hit him like a truck. "Kali, what are you doing"!?, said a groggy sun. "Im rewarding you for passing your first test, It was rude of me to leave you like that in this state" gesturing to his fully erect cock. "So please, relax". Kali brought her face down to suns rigid cock. "My, its been a long time since I've gotten to do this, I apologize if i'm a bit… out of practice."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kali drug her tongue all the way up Sun's cock, relishing the taste of his manhood. Sun shuddered in pleasure and relaxed, allowing kali to set the tempo. Kali gave Suns cock another slow lick and then noticed a dot of precum resting on the top of his head, Kali swirled her tongue around the glans, gladly lapping up the precum. Wrapping her soft lips around Suns schlong, she looked sun in the eyes and began to bob her head up and down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kali was enjoying this very much, she hadn't given a blowjob in years, and the smell, the taste, the feel of sun's hot cock sliding back and fourth in her mouth had her in a state of erotic bliss. After a short time, Kali pulled her mouth off of suns large dick and slid her tongue down it to his balls, she gently took one in her mouth and sucked. Suns reaction was immediate, with a massive moan, suns body tensed until she released his testes from her velvet mouth. Fondling his balls with her hand, Kali resumed her blowjob, her ears pinned back as her other hand pumped suns dick in conjunction with her mouth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spit flew from her mouth as Kali picked up the pace, moaning around the girthy cock between her lips. Sun Moaned, and with a shudder told Kali he was close to cumming. Invigorated by those words, Kali steeled herself, took a breath, and with a gag, pushed herself all the way down suns cock, all the way down to the hilt. The sensation of His cock sliding down Kali's throat was too much, and Sun began to cum. Streams of sticky hot spunk poured down Kalis throat, she attempted to keep all of it contained, but it just kept coming. Forced to come up for air, Kali gasped, breathing heavily. Sun continued to cum, covering the Gasping Kali with ropes of cum across her face and breasts, dripping down her chin. Kali recovered in time to wrap her lips around Suns cock as two final shots of cum erupted from it. Tasting the salty sweet fruits of her labor, Kali greedily sucked up sun's seed, savoring the taste. Her face and breasts were splattered with an immense amount of suns cum, glazing her tits in long tendrils of semen. Looking sun directly in the eye, Kali began to lick her herself clean of his spunk, not wanting to waste a single precious drop of his seed. What she couldn't reach with her tongue, she gathered with her finger and slurped it up. Sun was still in shock from the intense orgasm he had just been given, no one had ever given him that powerful of an orgasm in his entire life./p 


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed quickly, sun, having recovered from Kalis blowjob, went out for his daily Run, he showered after that and spent the next few hours in his room honing his semblence. His golden clowns had become easier and easier to summon, meaning sun no longer had to use that dumb meditation pose to bring them to life. In battle, the strength required to attack foes and throw himself and his allies around meant that in a fight, his clones would not last long, however, when doing a simple task, such as walking or other small movements, sun could conjure a clone for as long as twenty minutes, or two for ten minutes. Sun was playing catch in his room with one of his clones when he heard the sing song voice of Kali calling him to dinner. After a full meal and a quick rest, Kali motioned for him to come follow her to her room. After arriving in the immaculate bedroom Kali turned and Addressed the young ruffian;

"The next test will be one of to see if you have as much endurance in bed as you do in your humor, do not say a word, and let me guide you", Kali abruptly shoved sun onto her bed and immediately removed her dress. Now naked, kali crawled her way up the bed and stripped sun Kali straddled sun, guided his cock to and lowered herself on top of him. Sun gasped as his cock entered Kali, her walls were so deliciously warm and tight, and Sun was bewildered and wondered how Kali could have kept her body in this state, but these thoughts were blasted away as Kali began to grind her hips back and forth on top of continued for several endless minutes, Sun was straining to not finish first, he wanted to prove himself, that he could satisfy Kali, and by extent. Kali had taken this as a challenge and was trying her very best to bring Wukong to climax. Kicking up her rhythm, Kali picked up the pace, but it was taking a toll on her as well, as her chest heaved, causing her ample breasts to bounce as she gasped in pleasure as she rode Sun. Kali stopped her back and forth motion in exchange for raising her hips and slamming them down on top of sun. No words were exchanged during any of this, as it had devolved into a competition to see who could finish off the other first. Suddenly, Sun had an Idea to turn the tide in his favor. Focusing through the immense waves of pleasure buffeting him and the sound of Kali forcefully Riding him, Sun activated his aura. Immediately the waves of pleasure were tempered by a cool energy from inside his core. Now sun could last for hours if need be. Kali Unaware of this, was running herself ragged, her tits bouncing wildly as she rode on top of the Blonde monkey faunus in a futile attempt to bring him to climax. Her breath ragged, Kalis stamina finally gave out after half an hour of furious cock riding. With Suns cock still inside her, Kali flopped down onto suns chest and lay there panting, her stamina entirely spent. For a while Kali laid there, recovering, her ample bosom pressed against suns toned chest. "Amazing", Kali thought, "how could he possibly have resisted that much"? As if to answer her thoughts Sun asked, "So is it safe to say I passed this test as well"? Kali laughed and confirmed that he had indeed passed, with flying colors. "Do I win a prize"? Queried the still erect Wukong. "What do you desire"? Said Kali. In response, sun grabbed Kali's shoulders, and rolled both of them over, where now he was on top of the older faunus. A brief flash of fear and anticipation glinted in Kalis eyes. Suns tail flicked back and forth, and with a sudden rushed, slammed himself deep inside of Kali. Kali shouted in both surprise and pleasure as she felt suns cock smash its way through her womanhood, sun pulled back, and slammed into Kali again, this time his cock made it to her cervix, the loud cries of Kali were silenced at the moment suns cock prodded her cervix. With a slow rhythm, back and forth, sun buried his dick deep in Kali with each thrust, and with each thrust, he sped up just a little. In a short time Sun was fucking Kali with wild abandon. Sun was no longer sun, he was an animal, and Kali was his prey, his property. Grunts escaped the virile younger faunus while shrill gasps and moans escaped the lips of his quarry. No longer utilizing his aura to sustain his endurance, Sun knew he was about to orgasm. "Im about to cum", grunted wukong. "Fill me with your seed, young sun, you need not fear of making me pregnant" And with one last push, sun shoved his full length as deep inside Kali as he could. Suns hot seed filled kali, each spurt spreading warmth throughout her womb, Sun pulled out his cock before he was finished, and a final shot of cum, like the ending note of a song, landed on Kali, reaching from below her sternum, all the way to the top of her cunt, Like sun was marking Kali as his territory. Cum slowly leaked out of Kalis spasming pussy, and the older Faunus just lay there, feeling the hot sticky fluid moving inside of her. It was sun's turn to collapse on top of Kali, where they kissed yet again and both fell into a deep sleep….

For the next week, Sun and Kali stayed in the manor constantly, fucking in every room, in every possible place, any time they pleased. Both of them fought to dominate the other, to mark themself as the master of the relationship. Blake and Ghira had been caught in a storm, and had been delayed on the other side of menagerie for another two weeks, giving Sun and Kali plenty of time to fool around. One day sun was strolling through the Belladonna estate, and walking past a doorway he saw something irresistable. Kali, bent over the kitchen table. Kali was cleaning the remnants of that mornings breakfast and had bent over the table to reach a small stain, her round ass presented like a prize to be taken. Seeing this made Sun instantly rock hard. Without making a noise, He crept forward, pulling out his thick member. (will be finished later)


End file.
